


Honey and Lemons

by captainegg



Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Henry has a cold. Alex is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973713
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134
Collections: RWRB Fluff and Domestic Week Vol 1





	Honey and Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there 🌻
> 
> Just a ficlet about Alex taking care of a sick Henry for the [RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week](https://rwrb-fests.tumblr.com/post/631514554363428864) ☀️
> 
> Today's prompt: illness
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Alex steps into their shared bedroom quietly. The curtains are drawn shut, the lights turned off. 

Henry lays across the room in their bed, buried underneath a mountain of covers and pillows. 

Alex walks over to him where he sets the cup of tea he’s carrying down and turns on the lamp on Henry’s bedside table.

Alex reaches his hand out and brushes his fingers gently over Henry’s sweaty forehead. Blond curls stick to it and a blush sits brightly on his cheeks and ears. He has his eyes closed, long lashes resting on his cheekbones, lips parted slightly. 

Alex sits down next to him on the mattress and leans down to press a soft kiss to Henry’s temple.

Henry stirs but doesn’t open his eyes.

Alex watches his boyfriend for a moment, taking in the rhythm in which his chest rises, the small noises he makes when he breathes out. 

He had taken Henry to the doctor earlier this morning but there was nothing the doctor could do except for prescribing lots of rest and tea. The prince had been sleeping since then.

Alex stands up again and starts to strip out of his jeans and shirt, folding them neatly and placing them on the ottoman at the foot end of the bed. He slips into bed beside Henry, fitting himself against the prince’s back, wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss in his soft hair. 

Henry stirs again, pressing himself closer against Alex with a sigh. 

Alex hums and nuzzles his nose into Henry’s curls, inhaling the fresh scent of his shampoo and pillow spray. 

“How are you feeling?” he whispers and smoothes his thumb over the back of Henry’s hand. 

“Better,” Henry croaks and slowly turns around until he is face to face with Alex.

His usual bright blue eyes look dark and tired in the dim light, a purple shadow clinging to his bottom lashes.

Alex dips his head down and presses a kiss onto the bridge of Henry’s god-forbidden straight nose. “That’s good to hear,” he mumbles with a smile, dragging his lips over Henry’s eyebrow over to his temple and then down to his cheek. He moves to kiss Henry on the lips but he turns his head away before Alex gets the chance to.

“You shouldn’t be kissing me when I’m sick,” Henry says, burying his face in the crook of Alex’s neck. 

Alex laces his fingers into Henry’s hair, gently scratching his scalp with a smile. 

Now it's Henry's time to hum as he presses his head into Alex's touch.  


“Then at least take a sip from the tea I made you. I added some lemon and honey, doctor’s orders." Alex pulls back and sits up. 

Henry reluctantly follows after him and waits for Alex to carefully hand him the cup. 

Alex gently guides Henry and helps him drink, making sure he doesn’t accidentally spill hot tea on either of them. “Good?” Alex asks and takes the cup from Henry, placing it on the bedside table again. 

Henry nodds with a yawn, letting himself fall against Alex’s side. 

Alex wraps his arms around Henry and pulls him closer, placing a kiss on Henry’s head before tilting his head up, lips inches away from Henry’s.

For a moment, Alex is caught in the blue of Henry’s eyes. He feels as if he stares right into his soul, the colour like a bright summer day’s sky, blue like the ocean, expensive sapphire. He has tried to pinpoint the colour of the prince’s eyes multiple times but nothing could ever come close to their true beauty. 

Alex wants to memorize it all—the bright blue colour of his iris curling around his pupil, the dark blue specks that look like stars.

“If you want to kiss me, you should do it now before I either change my mind or fall asleep,” Henry murmurs. 

With a chuckle, Alex leans in and closes the distance between them.

Henry tastes like honey and lemons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 💜
> 
> Remember to wash your hands and wear a mask! Stay safe, everyone ✨
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🌈


End file.
